


One in a million

by Buttercuup, Selipse



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Case Fic, Closeted Character, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Gavin has cats, Gavin is His Own Warning, Gavin is a little shit, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Rk900 trying to proceed emotions, Serial Killer, Swearing, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Is Bad at Feelings, Upgraded Connor | RK900 is In Denial About Deviancy, Violence, murder investigation, rk900 is russian fight me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercuup/pseuds/Buttercuup, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selipse/pseuds/Selipse
Summary: The android blinked a few times as he thoughtfully raked his eyes around the room. “Is there any available desk in this office that I could use?”“As much as I hate to tell you this, Fowley assigned you the desk right behind me.” Gavin pointed at a shabby looking work table, which was covered in dust and old scratches.“Uh.” He smirked, mocking, “Suits you well, Detective.”“...Wonderful.” His LED flashed yellow.Gavin’s smile broadened at the android clear displeased tone, hiding under a mask of impassibility. “Be sure to make yourself at home, tin can.”-OR: A few months after the android revolution, laws regarding androids’ equal rights are established granting them freedom. However, tensions are still high in Detroit City and the DCPD is each day inundated with repetitive cases of violent acts perpetrated against androids.When a particuliarly gruesome murder is perpetueted on an android, Detective Gavin Reed and his unrequired partner are sent in to investigate.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor, Markus/North (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Bound for Ruin

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this was a RP we were doing with friends and we decided to rewrite it and finish it in a fic ! It's my first fanfic but Buttercuup has a few under her belt, go check out her fanfictions they're amazing !
> 
> Now on to the story B) don't be shy to comment or interact :D

[DETROIT CITY POLICE DEPARTMENT; 4:00 PM] GAVIN’S POV

“Detective.”

Only silence answered the android.

“Detective Reed.” Came the more demanding and pressing tone.

A chair creaked, adjusting to said detective's weight as he shifted toward the other.

“What is it this time, plastic?” Frowned Gavin, wearing a pinched expression of irritation.

The expression of utter control on the android’s face was greatly rubbing Gavin the wrong way; the lack of blinking deeply unsettling and artificial making his clear gaze far too direct and intense to the detective's taste.

After a few seconds, his LED turned a vibrant yellow.

“Again, my name is Caleb.” No emotions filtered through the stony mask, “I took the liberty of making you a cup of coffee.” Said the android as he gently put the beverage down beside a growing stack of paper.

“All you’re good for, isn’t it?” Insulted Gavin, skeptically looking at the fuming cup.

“Negative. Merely a common decency to relieve the tension between us.” Was the dry reply, “Do you perhaps need to be reminded as to why I was sent here, Detective Reed?” Acutely appointed the android with arms tightly laced behind his back, looking like the very epitome of placidity. He was like a blank canvas, clothes a pristine white and smart black and face not betraying a single emotion.

He knew he had hit a spot when the detective grunted irritably, fidgeting in the swivel chair he was currently sitting in. He made a tsk sound,

“Whatever plastic.” Gavin rolled his eyes, flicking his eyes down the case report once more - giving away the fact that he was reading the same line over and over again, ”Mind your own business since tin cans like yourself have rights or something now…”

He scraped his nail down the keyboard's key, lingering on the letter e for a moment. “It’s all fucking bullshit.”

He breathed through his teeth, adding, ”Just don’t go poking your nose around my stuff and we’re good. _Capiche_?”

Gavin brutally took the coffee the android had surprisingly brought him, grimacing when the bitter taste hit his tongue and immediately putting it aside with disgust written all over his face.

“I like it black. You better remember that for next time you stupid machine.”

“I am not your _coffee maker,_ Detective.” Coldly interjected the android with an edge to his voice, he towered over the seated man like a shadow.

Gavin flicked his gaze to the other with an unimpressed look; eyes lazily roaming over the other’s form. He clicked his tongue distinctly, viciously snickering. “Mh, could have fooled me.”

The android's LED turned into an alarming shade of red.

Unbothered, Gavin casually spun in his chair, getting back at aggressively tipping on his computer’s keyboard, while ignoring the cold gaze digging holes into the side of his face. On his right, the tall android merely stood there, staring at him with an unnerving blank expression; the air around the two was so thick with tension, one could even cut it with a knife.

He spoke after a few seconds, his baritone voice sharp and controlled. “Do you have anything to do that would require my assistance?”

“Yeah. You know what, I actually do.” He said with a saccharine lilt, “I need you to fuck off.”

“Detective Reed, your manner leaves room for improvement.” The android expression seemed serene, yet there were deep lines set on his smooth porcelain skin. Irritation? “As I said earlier my name is Caleb, I would also appreciate you speaking to me with respect considering how we’re now colleagues.”

Caleb arched an inquisitive eyebrow, “Or did you not hear me? Should I maybe worry about some hearing disability?”

Gavin froze up at the sarcasm; a vein on his forehead was beating, menacing to break at any moment. Teeth clenched, he felt his fingers tense up on the keyboard.

“Listen little guy.” He aggressively started, his hands stilling on the keyboard, “I’ll call you by whatever name I damn want. You can’t boss me around here,” he menacingly hissed to the clear amusement of the other.

“Just because I put up with this ‘partner’ bullshit,” he spat out the word like it was venom, “Doesn’t mean that we need to get all buddy- _fucking_ -buddy with each other when we’re off duty. Is that _clear_?” He locked eyes with the android – a fierce glint of anger swirling in his stormy eyes as they clashed with ice cold ones.

It wasn’t only because the other was an android, Gavin had never really liked the idea of teaming up with someone and didn’t work well with others anyway. He much preferred the familiarity of resolving cases alone. Hell, he was great at his job, why would he bother himself with anyone else for that matter, when he had, by far, all the capacities to do it alone?

He spat angrily, “Now _piss off_ before I make you.”

The advanced android hummed contemplatively, “Well I can see your mouth is at least functional; it seems there is still hope for you.” Caleb broke into a sly smirk. “Again, would you be so kind as to give me a task worthy of my expertise? Or should I assume it’s not up to your abilities?” He pushed, voice neutral yet undeniably dripping with sarcasm.

 _That was it for Gavin_.

Gavin stood up abruptly, on the edge of pouncing on the android like an enraged beast.

 ** _“YOU FUCKING USELESS PIECE OF G-“_** He stopped short, realization dawning on him with the force of an uppercut.

He sat down on a far corner of his desk, crossing his arms over his chest defensively.

“Oh, I _get_ it. I get your little game here. I fucking get it now.” Gavin smiled bitterly, ”You’re trying to get under my skin, aren’t you?

He jerked his hand in a dismissive motion. “So you know what? Fine. If you so dang want to be useful, go find a tight spot in the office alright, and get the hella my sight will ya??!”

“Certainly Detective.”

He muttered to himself through gritted teeth. I swear, not only does Fowley thought it was a good idea to team me up with an android, but no, no of course it has to be fucking annoying in addition...

“I’m glad to see that my hearing device isn’t as defective as yours.” He lightly responded to the other.

"My ears are fine plastic. Though I wish I could turn them off every time you open your mouth.” Sneered Gavin with a shit eating grin spitting his face

“Hilarious Detective Reed.” The android blinked a few times as he thoughtfully raked his eyes around the room.

“Is there any available desk in this office that I could use?”

“As much as I hate to tell you this, Fowley assigned you the desk right behind me.” Gavin pointed at a shabby looking work table, which was covered in dust and old scratches.

“Uh.” He smirked, mocking, “Suits you well, Detective.”

“...Wonderful.” His LED flashed yellow.

Gavin’s smile broadened at the android clear disgusted tone hiding under a mask of impassibility. “Be sure to make yourself at home, tin can.”

Gavin sighted dramatically getting up. “Alright, I’m gonna make myself some decent coffee since you are good for nothing. If you touch anything on my desk you’re dead, got it? He bristly walked away, intent on heading toward the break room.

“Understood. Have a nice day Detective.” Called the android after him.

“Eat shit pompous asshole.” Was the only reply.

SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ⏫


	2. Software Defect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We totally forgot to post the second chapter, so there it is!

**[DETROIT CITY POLICE DEPARTMENT; 4:25PM] - CALEB’S POV**

Sitting at his new desk, the android, swiped the dust that had gathered on his sleeves with clinical precision. He was watching the sulking detective from afar, noticing  his chapped lips and the dark blemishes blooming under his brown eyes, revealing his cruel lack of sleep and state of anxiety.

Detective Reed had only been gone for fives minutes and twenty seconds by now. He calculated there was a seventy percent chance the other stayed at least ten more minutes in the breakroom. Caleb frowned, the lack of efficiency could deeply impair their work. He would have to tell the detective to set his priorities straight and get his temper under control.

When the android had arrived for his first day at the police department a few hours ago, Captain Jeffrey Fowler immediately requested to see him in his office for a briefing on the different units and his new colleagues inside the DCPD. Telling him he was partnered with the explosive detective. Then had come this fatidic time when the detective Gavin Reed had literally run away from the situation. From him.

Caleb had only been created a few months prior to the android revolution, raw incredibly advanced technology and the only RK900 model to have ever been made. 

RK800 had been his guide, proposing him to assist the DCPD for him to find a purpose in this world. Hence, he had been looking forward to work alongside RK800, only to find himself partnered up with an insufferable  _ child _ . The reject was somehow hard to swallow, burning an unknown bitter feeling in his thirium pump, which he believed humans called hurt. 

But like Captain Fowley had said, it was a necessary means to an end. The policeman was a force of nature, having a partner was never an option to him, he was much too prideful. But even him had human limits.

Unresolved cases assigned to Detective Reed were gravely dragging on, incurring the wrath of the Captain Fowley who was now pushing for results seeing how the violent cases were gradually piling up on the detective desk.

However, having seen his police resume, Caleb had to admit his abilities were most impressive. Detective Gavin Reed had helped solve many cases which had been considered bound to become cold cases. The grumpy policeman was a complete mystery, entwining the accomplishment of most impressive achievements which were rubbing shoulders with a short tempered personality and an immature discourtesy. 

_ Truly fascinating. _

Yet, even with such achievements, everything had an end. Having been called out, Captain Fowler had decided to partner him with Detective Reed to fasten up the investigations, hence the outraged reaction of the feisty detective. The task would be arduous, still Caleb had no doubt he could somehow tame the irritable man with some patience and persuasion. 

Hence, his first day experiencing work had been… movemented, to say the least. Mainly due to the storm of fierceness and stubbornness that was known as Detective Gavin Reed. Also, his now unwilling partner at the police department and current unresolved enigma.

On the one hand, the other detective deeply annoyed him and confused him, he was immature, reckless and had a downright inappropriate behavior inside a working place. And on the other hand he truly fascinated him. Even if the android was still new to emotions, he could feel how genuinely vulnerable the human truly was. This show of constant rage and displeasure was only a masquerade, a made up shield to protect himself against the world.

For now, he observed how the detective had mostly oddly grown calm after their former altercation - yet he could see that the line of his body was tense with barely contained anger. Caleb tightened his tie with an easy movement of his hand, wondering what he caused the sudden subtle change of his behavior.

Then, the impulsive man abruptly stormed out of the breakroom, and for the few seconds their eyes met - before the detective averted his eyes with a disgusted snort; he saw vulnerability in the deep brown orbs.

He slowly blinked, tearing his prying eyes off the odd scene and lowering them back to the sizable pile of documents his partner had left him with - all concerning the recent cases regarding android hate-crimes.

There was no time to waste, after all they had plenty of work to do.

_ Efficiency was key. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading as always ~
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated <3


End file.
